falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Fallout 76
Fallout 76 ist ein multiplayer Online-Spiel, das von Bethesda Game Studios entwickelt und von Bethesda Softworks veröffentlicht wird. Es ist der neunte und zugleich neueste Teil der Fallout-Reihe und wurde am 14. November 2018 für Microsoft Windows, die Playstation 4 und Xbox One veröffentlicht. Handlung Fallout 76 spielt im Jahr 2102, 25 Jahre nach dem Großen Krieg in West Virginia. Ort der Handlung ist Vault 76, eine der 17 Kontroll-Vaults, die keinerlei Experimente vorsehen. Der Spieler verlässt die Vault am sogenannten Reclamation Day. Er wird von der Aufseherin der Vault auf die Mission geschickt, Appalachia neu aufzubauen. Hinweise Informationen vom Bethesda E3-Showcase am 11. Juni 2018: Laut Todd Howard , Wikipedia ist das Spiel viermal so groß wie Fallout 76 Trailer At E3 2018. Es ist ein Open-World-Spiel und wird komplett online gespieltFallout 76 – Offizielle Enthüllung, Bethesda.net. Das Spiel wurde als "Softcore-Überlebensspiel" bezeichnet. Der Tod führt nicht zum Verlust des eigenen Fortschritts. Es werden mehrere Server mit jeweils mehreren Dutzend Spielern eingerichtetBethesda bestätigt Fallout 76 als Online-Überlebens-RPG. Ähnlich wie in Fallout 4 können sich die Spieler mit einer "Construction and Assembly Mobile Platform (C.A.M.P)" ihre eigenen Häuser bauenBethesda Game Studios auf Twitter, die mit befreundeten Spielern geteilt werden können.Alles, was Bethesda auf der E3 2018 gezeigt hat. Die Spieler können sich Atomwaffen beschaffen. Bei der Verwendung der Bomben entstehen im Zielgebiet wertvolle Ressourcen, die von den Spielern eingesammelt werden können. Dazu müssen sie allerdings mit einem starken Strahlenschutz ausgerüstet sein. ;Zusammenfassung * Fallout 76 spielt vor allen anderen Spielen der Serie. * Start ist Vault 76 in den Bergen von West Virginia. * Die Karte ist viermal so groß wie die von Fallout 4. * Fallout 76 ist ein Online Softcore-Überlebens RPG. * Die anderen Vault-Bewohner sind weitere Spieler. * Mit einer "Construction and Assembly Mobile Platform (C.A.M.P)" können Häuser gebaut werden. * Die Häuser kann man sich mit anderen Spielern teilen * Erbaute Siedlungen können von anderen Spielern angegriffen und zerstört werden. * Man kann sich auch Solo in der Welt bewegen. * Die Veröffentlichung ist für den 14. November 2018 geplant. * Vor dem Release wird es eine Beta-Phase geben, für die man sich anmelden kann. Produkte Fallout 76 Power Armor Edition [[Datei:Fallout 76 Power Armor Edition.jpg|thumb|Inhalt der Fallout 76 Power Armor Edition.]] Die limitierte Fallout 76 Power Armor EditionFallout 76 Power Armor Edition, bethesda.net kann zum Preis von 199,99 € vorbestellt werden und enthält: * Maßstabsgetreuer T-51-Powerrüstungs-Helm mit West Tek-Tasche aus Segeltuch: Der tragbare Helm ist eine detailgetreue Nachbildung des Modells im Spiel und verfügt über einen Stimmmodulator, eine funktionsfähige LED-Lampe und V.A.T.S.-Soundfunktion. * Fluoreszierende Weltkarte: Die fluoreszierende, vollfarbige 53x53 cm Vintage-Karte zeigt die sechs unterschiedlichen Regionen von West Virginia mit verstrahlten Wahrzeichen, Städten und Tierwelt. * 24 Fallout-Sammelfiguren: Die detaillierten Minifiguren sind den 3D-Modellen im Spiel nachempfunden (Vault-Bewohner, Soldaten mit Powerrüstung, Kreaturen und viele weitere Charaktere aus Fallout 76). * Dreihundertjahrfeier-Steelbook: Die dekorierte Metallbox gibt es exklusiv mit der Power Armor Edition. * Fallout 76 Dreihundertjahrfeier Edition-Bonusgegenstände im Spiel * Zugang zur Fallout 76-B.E.T.A. (Belastungs-Ersttest-Anwendung) Galerie Fallout76 Teaser Atrium.png|Promo-Bild von Vault 76 Fallout76 Teaser VaultSuit.png|Promo-Bild vom Vault 76 Overall Fallout76 Teaser Pip-Boy.png|Promo-Bild vom Pip-Boy Fallout76 Teaser TV.png Fallout76 E3 Camp.jpg Fallout76 E3 Liberators.jpg Fallout76 E3 Megasloth.jpg Fallout76 E3 Nuked.jpg The Greenbrier.jpg Fallout76 E3 Party.jpg Fallout76 E3 PowerArmors.jpg Fallout76 E3 Relic.jpg Fallout76 E3 Road.jpg Fallout76 E3 T51b.jpg Fallout76 E3 Tunnel.jpg Fallout76 E3 Vault76.jpg Fallout76 E3 Vista.jpg Fallout76 E3 Watoga.jpg Fallout76 E3 Wendigo.png SpaceStation-E3-Fallout76.png Ruins-E3-Fallout76.png Church-E3-Fallout76.png WatchTower-E3-Fallout76.png Forest-E3-Fallout76.png Plane-E3-Fallout76.png AshHeap-E3-Fallout76.png|Ash Heap CranberryBog-E3-Fallout76.png|Cranberry Bog SavageDivide-E3-Fallout76.png|Savage Divide Landscape-E3-Fallout76.png|The Forest Concept art 1 Fallout 76.jpg|Konzeptzeichnungen aus dem E3 Trailer Fo76 Frog concept art.jpg CharlestonConceptArt-E3-Fallout76.png CranberryBog-Art2-Fallout76.png Fo76 power armor troopers lithograph.jpg|Lithografie von Harry Osborn Video Fallout 76 – Original Main Theme Fallout 76 – offizieller Teaser-Trailer Fallout 76 - Offizielles In-Game Intro Fallout 76 – Offizieller E3-Trailer Fallout 76 – Welcome to West Virginia Gameplay Video Fallout 76 – A New American Dream! An Intro to C.A.M.P. Gameplay Video Fallout 76 – The Power of the Atom! Intro to Nukes Gameplay Video Fallout 76 – Vault-Tec präsentiert Das bessere Ich! (Skills) Fallout 76 – Vault-Tec präsentiert Mit anderen zusammenarbeiten! (Multiplayer) Fallout 76 – Vault-Tec präsentiert Die Grundsteine legen! (Herstellen und Bauen) Fallout 76 – Vault-Tec präsentiert Atomkraft für den Frieden! (Atomraketen) Fallout 76 – Live-Action-Trailer Geschichten aus den Hügeln von West Virginia Fallout 76 – Geschichten aus den Hügeln von West Virginia Die Bestie von Grafton Fallout 76 – Geschichten aus den Hügeln von West Virginia Die Begegnung in Flatwoods Fallout 76 – Geschichten aus den Hügeln von West Virginia Der Fluch des Wendigo! Fallout 76 – Geschichten aus den Hügeln von West Virginia Freakshow-Snallygaster Fallout 76 – Geschichten aus den Hügeln von West Virginia Der Mottenmann kommt! Referenzen en:Fallout 76 es:Fallout 76 fr:Fallout 76 hu:Fallout 76 it:Fallout 76 ja:Fallout 76 nl:Fallout 76 pl:Fallout 76 pt:Fallout 76 ru:Fallout 76 uk:Fallout 76 zh:Fallout 76 Kategorie:Fallout 76 Portal Kategorie:Fallout 76